


Midnight Visitors

by PsychoJJ



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brain Fog, Hypnotism, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Magic, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Mystery Stories, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Partial Mind Control, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Messi woke up one morning with a pain in the ass, quite literally. It wasn't long before he realized that someone had sex with him the night before! Leo couldn't tell if he was drugged, hypnotized, or even possessed. All he knew that he had no memories of what happened, and as much as he tried to move on, he kept experiencing something similar every midnight, and all he got to solve that creepy mystery is the few flashbacks he has the next day.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Antonella Roccuzzo, Lionel Messi/Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

_* First Flashback * Someone making out with Lionel while fingering the hell out of him... He could hear two other guys whispering in the background... but he couldn't figure out where this whole thing happened whether in his house or some other place..._


	2. Chapter 2

_* Second Flashback * A guy shushing Leo as he gives a blow-job, telling him "You gotta keep it down if you don't want your wife to wake up" and Messi couldn't understand why would he do something like that in his bedroom, and more importantly why can't he remember anybody's faces or names..._


	3. Chapter 3

_* Third Flashback " Lionel remembers a heavy guy on top of him, kissing him and whispering "it's unfortunate that you'll forget how good I made you feel as soon as this is over... Sadly, it's the rules of the game we play..."_

__


	4. Chapter 4

_* Fourth Flashback * someone is fucking him while binge watching a full series on Netflix which means that whatever they use to keep him under control can last as long as they want. Otherwise they wouldn't be as comfortable..._


	5. Chapter 5

_* Fifth Flashback * This time Leo remembers the exact place... He was leaning on one of the kitchen walls in his house while a guy kept fucking him and another was patiently waiting for his turn..._


	6. Chapter 6

_* Six Flashback * Leo had his very first clue... Someone was fucking him against a bathroom wall while shoving a drug in his mouth and forcing him to swallow it... It could be anything though... It could be just an aphrodisiac or a drug that somehow wipes his recent memories..._

__


	7. Chapter 7

_* Seventh Flashback * Messi remember being so furious... His hands were tied behind his back and someone was ruthlessly breeding him while telling his bastard friends "can you believe it has been a full week?! This is the seventh midnight we fuck him in a row, and he doesn't seem to notice..."_

__


	8. Chapter 8

_* Eighth Flashback * Poor Lionel was losing his mind... He couldn't tell how many guys have fucked him so far... The best he can remember is being surrounded by three of them... But he couldn't tell for sure if these three visit every night or if different people come on different times..._

__


	9. Chapter 9

_* Ninth Flashback * a dude is slowly but deeply fingering him and whispering "we're almost done... Just wait a bit, Lionel... Wait a couple of minutes till the suppository dissolves and we'll get you back to your wife's arms..." confirming that he was indeed getting drugged at both ends... but from how his ass kept hurting less the more the suppository dissolved, this seemed more like a local pain killer than anything else..._


	10. Chapter 10

_* Tenth Flashback * At first, Leo assumed that he was feeling a stream of hot water against his hole but then he realized that it was urine as the guy behind him whispered "sorry if you find this disgusting... I'm just cleaning the mess my friends made... We can't let you wake up with cum up your ass after all..." which meant that they still think that Messi didn't know about being fucked every night..._

__


	11. Chapter 11

_* 11th Flashback * Lionel was riding someone's cock while some other guy asked angrily across the room "what the hell are you doing, cumming in his ass right now? You know we have to take him back to his bed in less than ten minutes!" and the guy who just ejaculated said "I know and I don't care... I'm tired of being so careful with him... Leo will find out that someone is fucking him sooner or later... It's not like he can track us down anyways..."_

__


	12. Chapter 12

_* 12th Flashback * that's when Messi realized that they stopped using condoms entirely. He remembers crying as they forced him to push their loads out his bare hole where someone touched it and said "look at how cute he looks, giving birth to our little babies... We should've done that from day one..!" Referring to cumming inside him..._

__


	13. Chapter 13

_* 13th Flashback * Leo remembers asking "how do you guys do this?" wondering about how they manage to wipe his memory, and the dude on top of him was a bit confused while glancing at his jiggling balls and saying "haven't you fucked before?! Well... It's actually fairly simple... You just keep moving back and forth until you cum... and if you're lucky like me... by then, you just pull out and walk away..." which might indicate that some of those who fuck Lionel are not that involved in keeping him in the dark..._

__


	14. Chapter 14

_* 14th Flashback * Messi recalls someone dragging him across the living room all the way to the kitchen and telling him while pulling his underwear through his crack "We heard that you're good at cooking pies! How about you cook us something as we're celebrating the two weeks anniversary of our business..! Thanks to your ass, the business is fucking booming..."_


	15. Chapter 15

_* 15th Flashback * Leo remembers begging "Easy! Easy damnit! I'm not going anywhere!!" while the guy wrecking him kept going harder and said "I paid 5000$ for the ticket, and I'm gonna make full use of it!" which confirms Lionel's assumption that whoever is controlling his memory is renting his body for different people every night..._

__


	16. Chapter 16

_* 16th Flashback * Leo was on top, grinding his cock against the customer's bulge when who seemed to be the business owner got next to the bed and said "Sir, you have only thirty minutes left, if you'd like to start fucking him..?" and the customer kissed Messi and answered "not really... I don't mind spending the whole week like this, and if it's available, I would love to rent Lionel for tomorrow night as well..." and the business owner responded "but it will be double the price..." and the customer didn't mind... which explains how they make so much money... They get people addicted and double the price after each visit!_


	17. Chapter 17

_* 17th Flashback * It must've been the same customer because Leo remembers rubbing his balls against the guys cock without much sex between them, and what the business owners didn't consider is that the main reason for Messi not going after them thus far was that he's usually too exhausted the next day... and he can barely walk, go to his trainings and pretend to be normal around his family and friends... But if he spends many nights without sex, he'll gradually regain his strength and he wouldn't be too dizzy all day long to think of someway to stop them..._

__


	18. Chapter 18

_* 18th Flashback * Leo was sure that he spent the third night with the same guy. The bastard actually told him "you know what's the most fascinating about this? Every time I ask you to whore yourself out to me, you refuse! Because you still think you never been with a man before... Then, they threaten to fuck your wife and you get on my lap like an absolute bitch! I can't believe that you resisted and gave in for three nights in the exact same way... It's beautiful to watch though!"_

__


	19. Chapter 19

_* 19th Flashback * It was the fourth night of Messi's body being rented by the same straight dude. Not only he was unintentionally giving Lionel so much time to heal. He was giving the Argentinian more motivations to fight back. That crazy, talkative customer paid more to lay on the same bed which Antonella was sleeping on!_

__

_Leo was on his lap as he kept feeling her vagina and saying "I'm not gonna fuck you, Lionel... I'm actually not into men... I just love the idea of having such a celebrity under my mercy... In fact, I asked them if I could fuck your beautiful wife but they told me that she isn't part of their business yet... Why not?! They can erase her memory once I'm done just like they do to you..." which only made Messi more determined to stop this insanity before his wife gets into the mix..._


	20. Chapter 20

_* 20th Flashback * Leo was in a lot of pain as the man who seemed to be the business owner kept ruthlessly breeding him and saying "I am sure you started having flashbacks by now... that's expected... and I don't know if you'll remember this tomorrow but I am gonna say it loud and clear to get it through your thick skull!"_

__

_Messi was moaning in pain as the owner elaborated "we found the five tiny cameras you've hidden around your bedroom... It's a smart plan to figure out our identities but we usually sneak in there with our faced covered and we've a scanner that can detect any electric device.. Do you know where are the five cameras now..?"_

__

_Lionel started crying as his owner started thrusting harder and said "all the cameras are deep inside your ass, bitch..! and they'll stay that way until you wake up in the morning... So, even if you forget what happened, you'll find them inside you and realize that you shouldn't cross me! If you do, your wife's pussy will be next and you know it!" and the problem was that Leo only remembered his own weeping voice and nothing else! So, he wasn't that threatened..._


	21. Chapter 21

_Leo woke up the next morning with no flashbacks... Yet, just by looking at Antonella and how exhausted she was, he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad happened to her... Last night Lionel didn't hide anything in their bedroom... Instead he tried to be more thoughtful and kept a small mic under the rug in the living room... That's where most of the sex takes place... and he wanted to record what they say while doing so... When he didn't find the mic where he left it, that's when his memories started flooding his mind..._

__

_* 21st Flashback * Messi remembers being blindfolded while parting his thighs as wide as humanly possible. The guy rubbing his cock against the groove of the Argentinian ass kept whispering "so, you decided to challenge us again? We found the hidden mic, bitch! You never learn your lesson... So, we had no choice but to act on our threat and go after your lovely wife..." while removing the blindfold to let Lionel see what was happening on the other sofa, in his living room!_

__

_Messi's natural instincts was to try and save his wife who was being raped without mercy and more importantly, without a condom! The guy behind Leo grabbed his hips and said "I wouldn't move a muscle if I were you... If you want us to be kind enough to erase her memory once we're done, you'll stay still and watch like the sissy husband you've always been!" and Lionel ceased fighting as the guy elaborated "besides, if you make a scene, you increase the possibility of her having flashbacks" as he pulled the Argentinian thighs together and started fucking him._

__

_With a dick in his ass, and another in his wife across the room, Messi learned the hard way not to mess with these guys. He decided to stop using cameras and mics and wait until he got enough flashback to bring them down. He decided that as the guy fucking him told him "we won't be cumming inside your wife this time around, and she'll know nothing about this tomorrow morning but if you try to find more clues, we'll definitely get her pregnant the next time!"_


	22. Chapter 22

_* 22 Flashback * Leo was so nervous as the customer asked to mate with him next to the swimming pool; a place that can be seen from many windows in his house; the kitchen, his bedroom and even his kids room! Which meant that if any of his family members was awake, he might see him sucking another man's dick..!_

__


	23. Chapter 23

_* 23rd Flashback * Messi was still surprised by the constant interest in his body on a nightly basis. People rent him for all kinds of pleasures but this was by far the weirdest memory he had. A gay couple paid to have Lionel fuck one of them while the other is watching! Leo never topped another man before, but he did his best to satisfy both of them..._

__

_The most unnerving part about this was how loud the bottom kept moaning while the other guy had a seat exactly behind Messi and never stopped watching silently for about two hours... Without a single comment, just admiring the motion of Lionel's buttocks and balls as he thrusts back and forth... The more time passed, the more exposed Leo felt, despite the fact that he was naked all along..._

__

_Messi might have been too naive to predict it but it was just a matter of time before he found himself entirely sandwiched between the couple, penetrating one while getting penetrated by the other. He never been in a threesome before, let alone something as provocative... Feeling his prostate constantly stimulated while having his erection cuddled and squeezed by a fine pair of ass cheeks as he cums was the most memorable sexual experience of his life!_

__

_Yet, he was too loyal to his wife and kids to admit to himself, enjoying something like that... Despite the fact that he was shivering in pleasure like never before... and he kept feeling chills every time he had that electrifying flashback!_


	24. Chapter 24

_* 24th Flashback * There's this sofa in Lionel's living room that he can't look at without getting furious with how many dicks he was forced to ride and sucks on that damn thing! It's unbelievable that he has memories of strangers on that spot of his house more than his own family members! It's also maddening that it has been almost a month, and Leo was getting fucked every single night without getting any closer to the identity of the people calling the shots..!_

__


	25. Chapter 25

_* 25th Flashback * The most painful part of this memory wasn't Leo, chocking on that dick but rather the fact that he was genuinely impressed by another guy's gigantic, juicy balls. Something not all bottoms would do, only the cock sluts of them! All while Lionel still considers himself a "forced straight" who enjoys nothing that happens between men..._

__


	26. Chapter 26

_* 26th Flashback * A customer kept telling Lionel "you know it's fascinating to me that, in your mind, you believe that you're a straight dude... but the problem is that those wonderful guys who made a successful business out of your body can only erase the memories from your head... yet, the nerves all across your butt and around your hole are trained to enjoy being stimulated..! That's why you melt in arousal, the moment I caress you down there... I can only wonder how would you feel if someone grabbed your ass during the day... Would you be happy with the good sensation or terrified by how much you enjoy it..? I should probably try that!" which clearly indicates that this guy knows Leo... outside the "rent for pleasure" business..!_

__


End file.
